


Snowton

by TamaraKnight



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fffc, Early in Canon, Gen, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraKnight/pseuds/TamaraKnight
Summary: The irony of being snowed in in a rural hamlet called Snowton wasn’t lost on either Mulder or Scully.





	Snowton

The irony of being snowed in in a rural hamlet called Snowton wasn’t lost on either Mulder or Scully. Though Scully suspected that Mulder found it more amusing than she did, especially with Christmas eve only two days away and still no sign of rescue from their current fate.

Releasing a despondent sigh Scully perched along the edges of the worn out desk, Mulder had brought in from his room when the motel manager had asked everyone to double up for warmth the evening the snowstorm that had stranded them started.

“You’ll make it to your mom’s,” he stated without looking up from his laptop.

“If we ever make it out of here,” came her less than convinced reply. “What about you, where will you go when we get out of here?”

He knew the question was asked out of an unspoken curiosity rather than a genuine offer, yet it still got him to divert his attention away from the screen. “I don’t know,” he answered, taking a moment to formulate a more coherent answer than _my apartment._ “I’ll phone my mum and dad, find a take-out place that’s open and watch Scrooge.”

Getting up from the low chair he’d been using to type his notes up, Mulder flexed his neck several times until he heard a satisfying pop. Slowly walking to the window, he turned to Scully and said, “The snow is finally dissipating, we could be out of here tomorrow.”

“Are you trying to tempt fate?” Scully quietly groaned at the comment, “Mulder, you said that last night, the night before and the night before that and what happened? More snow fall during the night.”

Opening the window to let some air in, which was blessedly warmer than the sub zero temperatures they’d encountered over a week ago when the wild goose chase they’d been sent on was just that. There was no snow beast, no demonic Santa Claus, no talking Christmas trees, just the wilderness and more snow than Scully wanted to be wading through ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> A short written for Froday Madness Advent Calendar at fffc on Dreamwidth. The town name of Snowton is from the place name generator. My thanks to Vikkii for giving this the once over before I posted.


End file.
